Betrothal
by Zutaraforeverandalways
Summary: A promise made long ago. A terrible seceret behind the throne. When Katara is hospitalized at the fire nation palace Zuko discovers a terrible seceret. Want to know more then read Betrothal.
1. Prolouge

SEASONS GREETINGS TO

Betrothal

Prologue

"This would unite our kingdoms causing us both to rise high in strength and power; we could end this war," said a deep rustic voice from behind a wall of flames.

"But how do we know it'll even work? Many people would never accept a marriage between a Water nation girl and a Fire nation boy," said an old woman dressed in blue robes. She looked down at the sleeping infant girl wrapped in a blue blanket, sleeping in her mother's arms, as her son and daughter-in-law stood beside her. Her gray eyes then traveled to look at the two-year-old fire prince, playing peacefully next to his mother, sitting outside the wall of flames that concealed the Fire Lord from view.

"We know, but it should be a risk worth taking if we're to ever want peace among our nations," said the voice of the Fire Lord once again from behind the wall of fire that had dimmed down enough to reveal his shadowed figure. "I don't want my son to grow up knowing nothing but hatred and war, and to never learn anything else."

"As we want the same for our daughter," said the old woman's son from beside her. He stepped forward and looked back at his mother, then at his wife and his sleeping baby girl. In the corner, he caught sight of his son Sokka playing beside his mother, like the fire nation prince was. The man smiled, then turned to face the Fire Lord. "We understand all that you are saying but I must ask, since I am the leader of the Southern Water tribe, why did you pick us? We are not as big or as powerful as the North Pole and surely the Leader there would have agreed to this." The Fire Lord shook his head.

"No we will not ask them. Something in my blood tells me that our children have great destinies that lay ahead of them; destinies that they must intertwine together," said the Fire Lord. And with that, the Fire lord and Southern Water tribe leader signed a document officiating the Betrothal between Katara of the Southern water tribe and Prince Zuko of the fire nation.


	2. Chapter one

SEASONS GREETINGS TO

Note: I don't own avatar Although I would like to, but I don't.

Chapter One

"Come on Katara, hurry up," called an annoyed Sokka as he watched his sister stop to pick some berries.

"Just hold on Sokka," said Katara, turning her deep blue eyes from the berry bush to her brother. "I'm picking some food for us to eat and I have to make sure to pick enough for Appa. You know how much Aang said he needs to eat."

"How could I forget? I'm the one who had to find food for him last time," said Sokka shuddering at the memory of the dozens of nuts and berries he'd had to pick for his little air bender friend's two ton flying bison. As they made their way back to the camping spot, a sudden rock popped up out of nowhere, causing Sokka to trip and lose his boomerang.

Katara giggled, "Looks like Aang is earth bending with Toph again" she exclaimed as Sokka grumbled and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Yeah, laugh it up," said Sokka glaring at his still giggling sister when suddenly out of nowhere a fireball shot past his head and hit a tree. "What the…" he said, but couldn't finish before Katara rammed him to the ground for cover, as more fireballs sped towards them.

"We're under attack," said an out of breath Toph as she appeared running through the forest to where Sokka and Katara were, using her earth bending to guide her.

"Gee you think?" grumbled Sokka as he and Katara caught up with Toph. They hid in a large bush as at least 50 fire nation soldiers passed, followed by Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. Prince Zuko appeared to be gripping onto the arm of some one muttering threats to him if he tried anything. Katara gasped as she realized who Zuko had a hold of.

"Aang," she cried, racing out of her hiding spot towards them.

"Katara come back," shouted Sokka. The fire nation soldiers turned to look at the bush. Sokka gulped.

"Nice going," said Toph, as the two began to fight off the fire nation soldiers. However, they quickly lost. Aang starred in disbelief as his friends were captured, and Katara, unaware, continued to run towards him and Zuko.

"Katara stop!" he yelled. But Katara didn't pay attention until Azula stepped in her way.

"Where do you think you're going peasant?" Azula snickered bitterly.

"To rescue my friend," snapped Katara right back.

"Not on my account," said Azula as her hands lit up with flames.

"Noooooo…" screamed Aang and Sokka as they watched Katara get hit with the flames. Katara fell to the forest floor, unconscious, her hands were badly burnt from where they'd shielded her face, and her clothes were slightly torched. Aang struggled to get free to help her, but found it was useless as Zuko tightened his grip around Aang's arm. Aang looked up at the older boy and found his face set in a grim tight line, as his golden eyes rested on Katara's form lying motionless on the ground. Azula smirked, and then turned to face her troop and Zuko.

"Alright, we got what we came for, you two men," she paused and pointed to two large heavily armored fire nation soldiers, "Take the girl back to the ship along with the avatar. As for their two pathetic little friends, leave them here." The guards dropped Sokka and Toph to the ground, and Zuko pushed Aang to get moving, walking past the soldiers who were picking up Katara.

"If they hurt her, I'll kill them," said Sokka and Aang at the same time. They looked back at each other as Zuko kept leading Aang to the fire nation ship waiting just off shore of the island. Once there, Zuko had his guards take Aang down to the dungeon of the ship and had him locked and chained into the strongest cell there was. But when Katara was brought on board, Zuko had her taken to the infirmary to have her burns treated. She was still unconscious, which puzzled Zuko as he watched her carried below deck. Normally a burn on your hand wouldn't knock you out like that, but he figured maybe the force Azula had used had knocked her out.

Azula came on board and smirked as she spotted Zuko, "Looks like you did it brother. You captured the Avatar, and now you'll have a little servant girl to tend to your needs." she said mockingly. "Isn't it nice that you listened to me instead of Uncle in Ba Sing Se. Now you have all your royalty and power back."

"Yeah whatever," said Zuko running his hands through his hair which had come out of it's top knot when he was fighting with Aang. "I think I'll go lie down for a while."

"Suit yourself Zuzu," called Azula. Zuko growled but didn't say anything as he turned and went below deck to his room.


	3. Chapter two

SEASONS GREETINGS TO

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own any of the characters. Though I wish I did.

Chapter Two

"Huh WH…where am I," asked Katara as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. It was decorated in fire nation décor, yet there were medicinal odors coming from all around. Suddenly a man in fire nation medical clothes entered the room.

"Oh, so I see you're finally awake," he said as he filled a small vile with putrid smelling green liquid which he handed to Katara. She crinkled her nose, as she looked at the vile, then noticed as she held it her hands that they had been bandaged.

"Why are my hands bandaged? And where am I?" she asked the man.

"Your hands have been badly burned, and as for where you are, well, you're in the medical chamber on a fire navy ship," said the man.

"I guessed that, but whose ship am I on?" asked Katara a bit too harshly. The man seemed to flinch, and then hesitate at answering, which made Katara even more annoyed then she already was.

"You're on the Golden dragon, ship to none other then Prince Zuko and Princess Azula," said the man.

Katara growled as she heard this, and immediately stood up from the bed she was lying in. However, the quick motion made her dizzy and she fell back on the bed. "I want to be taken to see Prince Zuko," she said angrily. She knew from experience in the cave at Ba Sing Se, that Zuko would probably be the better one to talk to and yell at than Princess Azula.

"You can't," said the man, "Prince Zuko has asked not to be disturbed and.." the man was cut off as a fire nation solider entered the room and whispered something in the doctor's ear, then left. "Never mind, it seems Prince Zuko has requested you be brought to his chambers as soon as you awoke, so get a move on." he ordered as he helped Katara up from the bed and escorted her down the hall to Prince Zuko's room. When they got there, a tough looking guard in heavy armor opened the door and escorted Katara in. She looked around the room at the velvet red walls with a black fire nation insignia over the large king size bed with heavy red blankets. She then looked ahead of her at a desk with a chair turned toward the window. A voice from the chair commanded the soldier go and the man obeyed. After he was gone, Katara glared angrily at the chair, "Why am I here? What did you do to Sokka and Toph? Where is Aang?" she practically shouted.

Zuko swiveled around in the chair, "First of all," he said, "I called you here to see if you were alright; second, you have no right to yell at me peasant." The old demeaning word made Katara even angrier.

"I'll yell all I want, and why should you care if I'm alright or not? That's certainly not something you seemed to care about in Ba Sing Se." She said. Zuko sighed then and stood from his chair. He walked around the desk and took a step towards Katara; however, she took a step back.

"You have it wrong," he said, "I did care about you back then. Why do you think I stopped my sister from attacking you?"

Katara stared at him. She hadn't really thought about the fight up until this point. It was true. Azula had just hit Aang and was turning to attack her when Zuko cut her off and fought Katara himself. "Well that…well you still betrayed us, you still betrayed me. I believed you'd changed."

Zuko sighed, "You don't understand. My sister was offering to convince my father to let me come back home."

"Why would you want to go back home to the man who gave you that scar?" asked Katara, who found it hard to be mad at Zuko for too long ever since the cave when they "bonded".

"I don't know anymore. It's just that it all sounded so good to be able to get to go home again," said Zuko, "To regain my honor."

Katara shook her head, "Zuko do you really think it was worth it?"

"No," he said, "But now that we've captured the Avatar I can have real honor back, instead of this lie I'm living."

Katara looked down at the floor refusing to meet his intense golden eyes she felt staring at her. Finally she looked back up at him, "Why'd you do it Zuko? You had real honor when you weren't so concerned over your home and what your father thought." She said softly.

He sighed, "sometimes I don't even know myself," he mumbled. He then looked at her again and found her intense blue eyes probing for an explanation from him.

Author's Note: Reviews would be greatly appreciated for all that I have so far. Thanks.


	4. Chapter Three

SEASONS GREETINGS TO Note: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters in the story Chapter Three

He had no explanation really to give, so instead he said, "I think that's enough chat for now, you're dismissed." He motioned to the door where a guard stood. The guard came forward and grabbed Katara's arm loosely. "Take her to the small extra bedroom," said Zuko. The guard nodded and led a confused Katara from the room. She wondered what had caused him to end their meeting so quickly, but she didn't think on it long. The guard pushed her through a small door into what appeared to be a small guest room on the boat. In the corner of the room, was a small single bed with light red sheets on it. On the wall just above the headboard, there was a black fire nation insignia. Other then that, the room had no color. Basic wooden floors, a small fireplace, and a chair near the window were all that was in the room.

"Wow, this room really isn't much," said Katara, but it was only then that she noticed the guard had left and she was alone. She walked over to the window and looked out as she sat in her chair. She looked out toward the sea and thought about her brother and Toph and what had happened to them. She guessed Aang must be on this ship somewhere though, as Zuko would never allow his prisoners to be put on separate ships from him, especially the Avatar. Katara decided once night had fallen and everyone was asleep, she'd search the ship for Aang.

Once night had fallen Katara sat up off her bed and put on the dark red velvet slippers that Zuko had given her when he brought her supper to her earlier that evening. He had said he didn't trust the guards not to eat the food before they gave it to her but in reality he just didn't trust the guards to be around her. She then slipped out of her room and quietly crept down the hall. "Let's see," she said, "the stair well to the dungeons has to be just down this hall."

"Where do you think your going," came a voice that made Katara jump as she turned around to find Zuko watching her near his doorway.

"Oh me well I'm just going for a stroll I didn't know I was confined to my room," said Katara slightly irritated by the fact she'd been caught. Zuko shook his head and snickered as he walked towards her, his golden gaze freezing her in the place she stood.

"You're a terrible liar," he said, "I know you were going to look for the dungeons so you could free the avatar." He was very close to her now so much so that she could feel his warm breath on her face. She looked up at his and gulped. He smiled moved closer then said, "I think you should go back to your room, you'll have many more nights to free your friend but I just wouldn't try it tonight."

"What?" said Katara confused by his words, "Won't you just stop me every other night as well?"

He shook his head, "No because I will not stay awake each night waiting for you to leave your rooms but there will be other guards out here in the hall to stop you."

"Yeah right," said Katara who turned to leave to go back to her room a little disappointed by being caught and stopped, however as she tried to leave she found she couldn't she turned back to look at Zuko who still had a hold on her arm. "May I go," she asked.

"Huh?" said Zuko who then realized he still had a hold on her arm and blushed, "Oh uh yeah you can just remember what I said."

"I will," Said Katara who turned then after being released and walked back to her room. Once there she went back over to the window and looked out. "Great what am I going to do now he knows I'll keep trying to help Aang escape." She said to herself then a sudden thought occurred to her, why had he blushed when she'd told him he still had a hold of her arm? Embarrassment was the probable answer but a better question was why had he let his hold linger?

Author's note: Hey sorry for the short chapters so far but they will get better and maybe a little longer. Anyway if you like the story please send me a review but no flames please as this is the first story I have ever put up. Criticism on how to make the story possibly better though is always welcome. Thanks.


	5. Chapter four

SEASONS GREETINGS TO Note: I do not own Avatar the last air bender or any of the characters.

P.S. I'm sorry that it keeps saying Seasons Greeting to it's not a holiday or anything I just can't get it to stop saying that.

Chapter Four

The next morning Katara woke to the sounds of waves crashing against the boat as she opened her eyes and got out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked out at the sea. So much water and yet she wouldn't be able to bend it to escape without risking Aang's or her life. As she continued to look out the window, she didn't realize that Zuko had entered the room until he cleared his throat causing her to jump a little. She turned around to look at him, "Yes can I help you?" she asked a little hostility in her voice that hadn't been there yesterday partially due to the fact she was still in shock about the capture.

"I just came by to give you some breakfast, geeze, no need to be like that," said Zuko who set a tray of food on the bed. He looked at her then with an intense golden gaze upon her asking for an explanation to her sudden change of attitude.

She sighed then turned to look back out the window, she really didn't want to talk to him right now. She waited then till she heard him sigh and leave the room closing the door behind him before she went over to the bed and picked up the food and began eating.

Meanwhile, down the hall Zuko paced back and forth in his own room an angry look on his face. "Sire," said a shy young guard who was standing in the doorway.

"What," barked Zuko turning to look at him ready to lose control of his temper.

The young guard trembled then said, "We…. we're almost to the fire nation." Zuko calmed slightly and nodded then dismissed the guard. Looking relieved the guard left in a hurry while Zuko sank down into his desk chair. Just then Azula walked into the room.

"What's wrong Zuzu," she teased with a nasty little smile on her face. "Did that water peasant and the avatar escape from you again."

"Go away Azula," he said in a huff, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh sounds like someone is in a foul little mood what did the peasant not suit you, did she reject your little pathetic self." Said Azula. Zuko growled and tossed a glass at his sister. She dodged it and left the room laughing, "Poor Zuzu getting all upset because of a peasant."

"Her name is Katara," said Zuko watching his sister leave. He then went over and began to pick up the shattered glass pieces. A sharp piece slipped from his hand then and cut his palm, "ah mother of… that hurt," he said as he looked at the blood dripping from his palm he threw away the remainder of the broken glass before heading down to the ship infirmary to get some bandage for his hand. When he got there he saw Katara sitting on the infirmary bed while the doctor re-bandaged her hands with fresh bandages. Zuko flinched expecting to see burnt flesh however; he only saw a few cuts and bruises. That's when he remembered she could heal and probably used the water he brought her for supper the other night to heal her hands. When she turned around to look at him he smiled thinking she looked so beautiful a true exotic beauty against the red in the room. He then noticed her eyes traveled down to his hand where small streams of blood had formed.

"What happened to you," she asked standing up as soon as the doctor was done. Her hands just being bandaged around the palm like a type of light fingerless gloves she moved her hand out by instinct to check to see if Zuko's hand was all right. It was only when he pulled his hand quickly away and towards himself did she realize what she was doing. She blushed at her mistake as she asked again, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just got a little cut is all," said Zuko, he didn't want her to know that he'd cut it on broken glass because then she'd probably want to know why the glass was broken and he couldn't explain to her that he threw a glass at his sister for making him angry by calling Katara a peasant. That would just make her think that he actually liked and cared for her in a way he didn't, in a way I never will, he thought, after all I have Mai back at home and I only care for her. But then as he returned from his thoughts he saw Katara looking at him with those big blue eyes of her and once again he couldn't help but think how pretty she was. She sighed then and left the room and the doctor came over to examine his hand.

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely short chapter I was just so busy with homework that I wasn't able to post more. Anyway please Review I like to hear from others.


	6. Chapter Five

SEASONS GREETINGS TO Note: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender or any of the characters. Chapter Five

Zuko waited as the doctor bandaged his hand. He sighed slightly and winced as the salve that was applied to the cut stung him. "Your majesty you seem slightly tense," said the doctor looking up at the prince after he wrapped the last of the bandage around Zuko's hand.

"I'm just a little stressed," Zuko said he got up off the bed and examined the bandaging. He looked up at the doctor and thanked him before he left the room and headed back for his own room. This whole thing is going to fast, he thought as he entered his room and headed over to his bed. He sat down after pulling the covers back after taking off his shoes. He looked toward the window and suddenly felt very tired. It wasn't even lunchtime yet but he felt like he could sleep forever. He laid down then and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Katara paced through her room stopping every now and then to look at her door or out her window. She sighed as she sat down in the chair by the window and said to herself quietly, "I wonder how Sokka and Toph are doing, where ever they are, I also wonder how Aang is holding up." She began to go deep into thought. Meanwhile, down in the dungeon of the ship Aang was struggling with the chains that bound him to the wall he wasn't sure how long he'd been down there, but it had to be somewhere around two days. Not very long really but he couldn't stand being down here any longer then necessary not when he knew they had Katara aboard the ship also. He wished he had a way to bend himself free but they'd sort of chained him in a way that he couldn't earth bend the metal and he hadn't been given any water so he couldn't freeze the chains. And well other then that he didn't know fire bending and there was no way he would be able to air bend the way he was. He sighed and hung his head hoping that his friends would be all right.

Back at the campsite Sokka stormed around mumbling to himself trying to think of a plan on how to get his sister and Aang back. Toph was propped up against a large boulder with her hands behind her head. "Will you relax already you're making me nervous and I'm not one to get nervous easily." Said Toph.

"Well what am I supposed to do they took my sister and Aang I can't just sit around and do nothing like someone I could mention," said Sokka.

"Hey you think your way I think mine," she replied calmly as Sokka plopped down by Appa, the two ton flying bison was watching Momo the little flying lemur jump around through the trees, Sokka leaned back against Appa's soft fur and sighed.

"I wish I knew if they were all right or not that's all," said Sokka who closed his eyes and thought.

On the ship Katara suddenly snapped out of her deep thoughts as a knock was heard at the door. She looked up assuming it must be Zuko with food or something. She got up to open the door but saw that it was a guard with a tray of food instead of Zuko. She frowned as he shoved the tray to her then left. "What's that about," she wandered aloud to herself as she closed the door and walked back over to her chair with the food. She sat down and began to eat wandering what could have possibly happened to Zuko, 'Why didn't he deliver my food,' she thought, 'but then again do I really care if he did or not.' She looked out the window and shook her thoughts from her head and tried to concentrate on the food instead.

In his room Zuko slept soundly until he was awoken by a very loud knock on his door. He groaned and shouted, "Who is it? What do you want?"

"It's… it's the cook sire, I've… I've got your lunch," came the timid reply from outside. Zuko sighed and shook his head as he swung his feet out of bed.

"Just leave it by the door I'll get it," he said.

"Y… yes sire," said the cook. There was a noise outside the door as dishes clanked together and then there were footsteps as the cook left. Zuko sighed as he stood up from his bed and walked to the door he ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door. He looked down at the tray of food not really that hungry but he picked it up anyway and carried it back into his room taking a few bites every now and then. He sat down at his desk and pushed the tray aside as he turned to look out his window. He closed his eyes for a second and traveled deep into thought until he heard footsteps again. He opened his eyes and turned around only to find Azula with a smirk on her face. He scowled she was the person he least wanted to see right now.

"Hello Zuzu," she said.

"What do you want Azula I'm very busy," said Zuko.

"Really," said Azula smirking still, "Because it looks to me like you're eating and as for what I'm doing here I came to get that bag of coins you owe me."

"Bag of coins, what are you talking about I don't owe you anything." He said.

"What do you mean, of course you do remember, I said I'd help you capture the avatar if you were willing to give me something in return," she said.

Zuko scowled but pulled out a small bag of coins from his desk draw and tossed it at Azula who caught it and grinned wickedly. "There now you have what you came for now get out," he practically yelled at her.

"What's got you in such a bad mood," she said as she walked out of the room giggling. Zuko sneered as he watched her go there were points when he just couldn't stand her and wandered if he'd made the right choice by siding with her instead of uncle. This was one of those times, he reached towards the tray of food on his desk and grabbed the glass of water and took a long sip from it. After setting it down on the tray did he realize that he had to bring food to Katara she might be getting really hungry by now. He stood up and walked over to the door then left the room heading down the hall to Katara's room. When he got there he gave a light knock and waited as he heard the doorknob on the other side being turned. The door slowly opened just enough so Katara could look at him.

"Yes can I help you?" she asked.

"I just came to see if you had gotten lunch yet or not," he said.

"Yeah I got it a guard brought it to me," she said.

"Oh ok," he said.

"Anything else," asked Katara she really didn't want to talk to him right at the moment for reasons she couldn't explain.

"No not really," he said. She simply nodded then and closed the door in his face. He stood there for a moment and blinked a couple of times then frowned, "What the heck just happened," he mumbled to himself.

Author's note: Hey so I tried to make this chapter a little longer I'm not sure how much good it's done. But I guess I'll just have to hope any way please review.


	7. Chapter Six

SEASONS GREETINGS TO Disclaimer: I Do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or any of the characters. Though it would be nice if I did. Chapter Six

Katara walked through her room feeling a little, but not too much, guilty for slamming the door in Zuko's face. "But then again why shouldn't I, after all he sort of took me prisoner when he brought me here," she said to herself. She then sat on the bed and sighed. "I need to get out of here," she said and stood up then she walked over to the door and opened it expecting Zuko to be standing there with some sort of smart comment about her rude behavior. But, instead she was shocked to find the doorway empty. She walked out into the hallway then and looked around there was no one in sight. "Huh, I guess I showed him," she said to herself. She decided to walk down the hall then and if she could at least find the door to the dungeon so she'd know where to go for Aang later that night.

As she walked she hummed a soft tune to herself trying to keep her mind off the emptiness of the hallway. However, it didn't feel to empty for long as she passed the dining room and heard loud commotion from inside. "Good they're all eating," she said. It wasn't long till she came to a large wooden door that looked like it could lead down to the dungeon and when she tried to peer through the slots in it, the room was completely blackened and there was no sign of light. "This place has to be it," she said trying the door handle but failing to open it, 'oh crap the door's locked where on earth am I going to find the key,' she thought. She looked about the hallway then thought, 'of course Zuko's room, surely he keeps a spare in there, but oh how am I supposed to get in there.' She wasn't sure how and if she wasn't so concentrated on getting Aang out of the dungeon she could have thought to just take the key from the guard that was passing by at that moment, but then again she was facing the door and didn't see him.

"Hey what do you think your doing," said the guard all of a sudden. Katara turned around in surprise as she heard him. "Hey get away from that door no one's allowed near it unless you have the prince's permission or are a guard," said the guard. He stepped forward then and reached out to grab her when a flame shot past him it was small not big enough to do any damage but big enough to warn off the guard.

"What are you doing," said Zuko then stepping out from a shadow he'd been standing in. "You're not to touch her did I not make myself clear when I said that." He growled clearly upset. Katara backed against the door slightly afraid by the anger in Zuko's voice.

"Ye…yes your majesty it's just she was trying to get into the dungeon and, and you gave orders not to let her near it," said the guard clearly terrified. Zuko's icy glare didn't soften in the least bit as he starred at the guard looking as if he could kill him for disobeying.

"Zuko it was my fault I came near the dungeon and the guard was just obeying your orders," said Katara suddenly. Zuko looked at her then back at the guard.

"Just go," he said to the guard who nodded then quickly ran off. Zuko turned his glare to Katara then, "What did I tell you about being careful when you tried to come to the dungeon from now on your not allowed out of your room at all."

"What," said Katara, "you can't do this."

"I can and I will, I am the fire nation prince, heir to the throne, after all," said Zuko. "Just go back to your room peasant," he said.

Katara glared at him angrily then, "How dare you," she said as she reached up and slapped him. "Don't call me peasant," she said reaching up to give him another slap when he grabbed her wrist hard.

He threw her against a wall then and said, "Don't you ever raise your hand to me again peasant, got that, don't you ever." She looked up at him then and ran off to her room. Zuko watched her go then once she was out of sight and back in her room, he placed his hand to the cheek she'd smacked it was on the good side of his face but it stung with extreme pain. 'Why does it hurt so much,' he thought. However, he didn't think on it for long because then he turned to look at the dungeon door. He'd have to keep an eye on it in case Katara tried to get into it again. He patted the key in his pants pocket then and walked away back to his room.

Meanwhile, in her own room, Katara was fuming mad. "How dare he," she muttered to herself. "He can't do this oh I'll show him," she said. She sighed then and sat down on her bed. "I have to find a way to get into the dungeon but getting a key is out of the question now since Zuko will probably just keep it with him now leaving no chance for me to retrieve it." She thought for a little longer and closed her eyes for a while eventually falling back on the bed asleep.

Down in the dungeon Aang looked around he was tired and slightly weakened by the days of travel chained up such as he was. "I… I need to get out of here," he said struggling against the chains without much success. He sighed and hung his head trying to think of a plan once they got off the ship.

Back on the Island Sokka had just finished explaining a plan of rescue Toph. "So you see it's actually quite simple really, all we have to do is disguise ourselves as food merchants and sneak into the fire nation then we'll find Katara and Aang and disguise them then sneak back out of the fire nation," he said.

"Uh yeah but there's just one problem with your plan what are we going to do about the guards," said Toph leaning against a tree trunk.

"What," said Sokka.

"You know the guards that will most likely be surrounding Katara and Aang since they are prisoners and all," said Toph.

Sokka smacked his forehead then leaving a giant red mark. "Great," he said, "just great, I had my plan all worked out till you ruined it." Toph simply shrugged.

On the ship in his room, Zuko was walking around pausing to look out his window every now and then. On the far horizon where the sun was just beginning to set he could see the faint outline of land. 'The Fire Nation,' he thought. They were just a few weeks away from reaching his home from reaching his honor.

Author's Note: Hey sorry for the slight not to long but still sorry for the wait on updating since I seemed to update every day before or so it seemed. Any way, sorry for the short chapter it's just I have a lot going on this week with graduation at my school and everything. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. OH and please Review.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven Disclaimer: I Do not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters. Though I wish I did because then Zutara would be a sure couple. Chapter Seven

Katara awoke as she felt the gentle stop of the ship on the water. "What's going on?" she said as she heard rushed footsteps outside in the hallway. She walked over to her door and opened it. Outside in the hall way soldiers were running about.

"Come on, get a move on," yelled someone down the hall. Katara rolled her eyes, she had come to know that voice all to well over the last few days. She looked down the hallway and saw Zuko standing in front of the dungeon door yelling down into it. "I want the avatar brought up immediately you freaking retards." Katara left her room then and walked down the hall towards him. As a prisoner was brought up. She gasped, 'Aang,' she thought and smiled then as she ran towards the group.

"Aang," she shouted over the hustle. The weak and pale boy lifted his head up to see who was yelling his name.

"Katara," he said his dull eyes suddenly brightening up at the sight of Katara unharmed and healthy. "Katara," he yelled again right before Zuko stepped in his line of view.

"Shut up," said Zuko, "you don't speak unless I say you do. Even to her!" He pointed to Katara then and looked back at her with a death glare. Katara stopped dead in her tracks then as she saw the look Zuko gave her.

She walked towards them then slowly, "Aang are you alright?" she asked noticing how weak he looked and how frail.

"I'm fine," said Aang only to be smacked by Zuko.

"I said Shut up," he said.

"Hey don't you hit him," shouted Katara angrily then running over to them. She grabbed Zuko's arm and glared at him before going to check on Aang.

"Should have known you'd run to your boyfriend," said Zuko with a smirk.

"Aang's not my boyfriend," said Katara glaring back at Zuko.

"Whatever," said Zuko he then looked at the guards that had a hold of Aang, "Bring the avatar on deck and load him into my boat. Stay with him so he can't escape. And you…," he looked at Katara then and his eyes went over her outfit. Katara blushed suddenly only thinking about how filthy she must appear since she hadn't had a fresh change of clothes in a few weeks. "I'll send some fresh clothes for you to put on then you are to report to the top deck or so help me I'll come looking for you," he said. Katara nodded then at least Zuko would be hospitable enough to give her clean clothes to wear where ever they were at the moment. She looked at Aang then and Aang looked back at her.

"I'll be back," she whispered to him before heading back to her room. Aang watched her go then looked up at Zuko. However, Zuko's gaze was on Katara as she retreated to her room. Once she was inside he looked back at Aang then motioned to the guards before heading back to his own room. Aang was then dragged off to the upper deck.

Back in her room Katara waited for someone to bring that fresh change of clothes she'd been promised. She was relieved when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it a woman stood there with a change of clothes, a hair brush, and some makeup in her hands. "My name is Ling lee Prince Zuko sent me to help you get ready," said the woman in a shy voice. Katara nodded then and moved out of the way to let the woman into the room she then closed the door. Ling Lee then turned around and handed her the clothes, "We can fix your hair after you change."

"Oh ok," said Katara who blushed then as she looked about the room and found nothing to hide behind while she changed. Seeming to sense her discomfort Ling Lee smiled easily and turned around.

"I'll look away until your dressed," she said.

"Oh thanks," said Katara as she changed out of her blue robes and threw on the clothes she'd been given. It was a red sleeveless fire nation belly with a v-neck cut low enough to reveal some of katara's chest, but not to much, and a red skirt with a black waist tie and slits in the sides that went up to her mid thighs. There was even a black necklace with a red fire nation insignia in the middle that Katara put on right above her mother's necklace that she always wore.

"Ok I'm done," said Katara. Ling Lee turned around and smiled.

"My red is a good color for you especially with your dark skin," she said. Katara smiled and blushed turning her eyes down to the floor. Ling Lee walked up to her then and said, "Sit down over in the chair and I'll work on your hair." Katara did as she was told and tried not to flinch as Ling lee un-did her braid then combed out all the knots in her hair. After a while of combing Ling Lee pulled Katara's hair back and up into a half bun leaving a layer of hair to fall down Katara's back and frame her face. "Almost done," said Ling Lee as she moved on to the make up, which consisted of a dark red lipstick and some eye shadow. However, as she looked at Katara she decided that she didn't need make up. "Ok your done."

"Oh," said Katara.

"Here," said Ling Lee handing Katara a mirror to look at herself with.

"Wow," said Katara looking at her reflection. She looked good, she had to admit it, Ling Lee was right red did look nice on Katara but she would never give up her blue. Katara then thanked Ling Lee who nodded and smiled then left the room. Katara gathered up her blue robes then and walked out into the hall where a few still hustling soldiers stopped to look at her. A few gave her some impressed looks she swore she even heard a whistle or two. She walked up the steps then and onto the main deck. She looked around ignoring the looks and smirks she was receiving form the soldiers on deck and soon spotted Aang over near a small boat that would no doubt take them to the shore she now spotted a few miles away. She also saw that the guards had disappeared and Zuko now had a hold of Aang while he talked with Azula. "Great," said Katara she took a deep breath and walked in their direction.

Aang was looking about the fire nation ship trying to find a place to get away from Zuko when he saw Katara walking towards them. That's when he noticed the outfit she was wearing and the way her hair was styled she looked amazing. "Katara is that really you?" he asked as she got closer. Zuko turned then from his conversation with Azula to look back at Katara and Aang thought his eyes would bug out as he looked Katara up and down admiring her new look.

"Careful Zuzu it's not polite to stare," teased Azula, "Besides what would Mai say if she knew you were eyeing some other girl especially one that's a water bender."

"What I'm not starring," said Zuko even though he knew he was. Katara looked gorgeous in the fire nation clothes and more feminine then she did in the blue robes she seemed to always wear. Though he had to admit the blue necklace she wore beneath the black one didn't really seem to make sense or go with the rest of the outfit but it didn't matter. He turned his gaze from her once she had at last approached them.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait in updating I have been really busy lately. Any way I would love reviews. Thanks.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the Characters Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the Characters. Although I wish I did. Chapter Eight

Azula smirked as she looked Katara over, "Nice outfit." She said sarcastically. Katara just rolled her eyes at the comment and turned her attention to Aang.

"Are you alright," she asked with a tentative smile on her face. Aang gulped and nodded blushing when Katara placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You look really nice Katara," he said, this time causing Katara to blush.

"Alright, alright, alright break up your little love fest you two and get in the boat," barked Zuko as he yanked Aang's arm hard and sent the little air bender tumbling into the smaller boat.

"Hey," said Katara, "Don't hurt him."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it," said Zuko turning around to face her then. Getting so close the tips of their noses barely touched. Katara looked down then and sighed. She knew that right now there wasn't much she could do she had to wait until they got to where ever they were going or Sokka and Toph came to rescue them. "Now get in the boat," said Zuko in a calmer voice as he climbed into the boat and sat next to Aang. Azula climbed in after and sat near the front of the small boat. Katara sighed then as she got into the boat and sat across from Zuko and Aang. However, to her disappointment a guard was sitting across from Aang forcing her to sit across from Zuko.

Zuko motioned to a guard on deck then to lower the boat. Katara bit her lower lip as she heard the sound of water as it hit the bottom of the small boat. She thought, 'I could use my bending and escape with Aang but I don't think we would get to far both Zuko and the guard look ready to go overboard if necessary.' She sighed and Aang looked in her direction. "Are you ok Katara? You sure seem to be sighing a lot." Katara looked in Aang's direction with a small smile.

"I'm fine Aang," she said then turned to look out at the water. She could feel someone's gaze on her though and when she turned to see who was looking at her she was meet with a pair of golden eyes starring straight back into her blue ones. She and Zuko sat there like that for a moment until Azula cleared her throat.

"Hey Zuzu, Mai told me she can't wait for you to get back," she said.

"What," said Zuko suddenly breaking eye contact with Katara to look back at Azula. "Oh, oh uh Yeah I can't wait to see Mai again too." Katara listened and thought for a moment, if she wasn't mistaken Mai was one of Azula's friends whom they had fought before. Now she guessed Mai must also be Zuko's girlfriend. Katara frowned at the thought but quickly shook her head, why should she be upset if Zuko was seeing someone, it's not like she cared or anything. She turned to look back out to the ocean then when she felt another gaze on her. She turned expecting it to be Zuko again but instead found Aang's eyes upon her. Zuko she noticed was looking at the floor of the boat. Katara then looked back at Aang and smiled encouragingly. Aang smiled back then turned his attention back to the guard across from him. He'd challenged the guy to a starring contest and was winning at that. The boat soon drew closer to the land in the distance and Katara could barely see the outlines of what appeared to be fire nation ships.

"Uh where are we?" she asked, duh a stupid question we're at the fire nation of course she thought.

"We're at Shan Lee, the main port of the fire nation," said Zuko still not looking up.

"Oh," said Katara. She saw Azula look back with a wicked grin on her face then. What is she up to, wondered Katara. She didn't have time to think on it long when Aang yelled.

"Yes I win, you blinked," he said in triumph raising his chained hands in victory to a saddened looking guard.

"Oh man I can't believe I lost," said the guard in a sad little voice.

"Will you two shut up and stop your crying, your supposed to be a fire nation solider not a wimp," said Azula harshly from her postion at the front of the boat.

"Sorry your highness," said the guard who got a serious look on his face once again and sat up straighter in his spot. However, as he did he bumped Katara causing her to be pushed over in her seat. Of course that was a bad thing considering her seat wasn't that big to start with. She fell over the side and landed with a small splash in the water. She swam to the surface then only to hear another splash. When she looked towards the boat she noticed Zuko had jumped off the side and was swimming over to get her.

'I could just swim away right now, and use my bending to help,' thought Katara but she spotted Aang in the boat with a look of worry in his face as he watched her. 'No I can't do that I can't leave Aang,' she thought. Right then Zuko reached her and placed his arm around her waist before he started to swim back towards the boat. Katara squirmed a little under his tight embrace only to have him tighten it more. Once they reached the boat Zuko helped Katara climb back in before getting back in himself. During the swim Zuko's topknot had come undone and left his hair wet and clinging to his forehead. Katara was no better the bun Ling Lee had done had become undone when she fell in the water and now her long hair flowed freely down and over her back and shoulders clinging to her, do to the fact that it was wet. Her clothes were the same way, her shirt clung tightly to her and her skirt was stuck to her legs.

"You freaking idiot," Zuko yelled at the guard then causing Katara to come out of her thoughts. "You had to knock her off the freaking boat," he yelled at the guard. Katara sighed with slight relief then, glad he wasn't yelling at her. However, she did notice that his shirt was lying on the bottom of the boat leaving his well-muscled chest exposed. 'He must have taken off his shirt before jumping in,' thought Katara who starred at him while he yelled at the guard who was trying hard not to flinch at his harsh tone. Zuko then turned his eyes to look at Katara who blushed for the fact she had been starring at him. "Are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just water," she said. She ran her hand over her hair and clothes then withdrawing all the water from them to dry herself. She let the water go back into the ocean then. Zuko shook his head sending a few water droplets here and there before he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. Katara looked back out to the water then deciding to just do that throughout the rest of the trip.

After a long time of sailing and feeling like they were never going to reach the port Zuko was thankful when Azula said, "We're here. Come on Zuzu get your prisoners and lets go." Zuko motioned to the guard to take Aang then up onto the dock. The guard nodded and helped Aang onto the dock then before going up onto the dock himself. Next Azula hopped easily from the boat to the dock. Zuko looked at Katara then.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Oh how very human of you," said Katara sarcastically as she climbed up onto the dock followed by Zuko.

"Hey I was just trying to be nice," said Zuko.

"Ha," said Katara, "You could never be nice, Zuzu." She used the nickname she'd heard Azula calling him she had seen how mad it made him when Azula called him that, so it should really make him mad when she called him that.

"What did you just call me," said Zuko then who turned around to glare at her. He had started walking away when she said that, but now he walked up to her and starred at her dead on. Azula, the guard, and Aang were way ahead of them now so he wasn't worried about making a scene. Katara only smirked satisfied by his reaction.

"You know exactly what I said, Zuzu," she said using the nickname again as she moved past him and began to walk away when she felt him grab her wrist. He spun her around to face him then fast and hard.

"Don't ever call me that," he said, "got it." Katara flinched from the pain in her wrist now where he was gripping it to tight.

"Alright fine whatever," she said, "I won't call you that anymore."

"Good," he said as he pushed her away from him. She held her wrist then and examined it. A red handprint had wrapped itself around her small wrist. She moved her other hand over it then as she walked then down the dock towards where she saw Aang. Zuko stood where he was for a moment watching her. He looked down at the dock then and walked slowly following behind her.

Author's Note: Sorry about it being so long since I updated. My computer has been down for a while. But anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please Review.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the Characters Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the Characters. Although I wish I did.Chapter Nine

Once Katara reached the small group at the end of the dock it only took one look at her face for Aang to guess something must have happened. "Are you alright," he whispered to her once she was close enough to hear.

"I'm fine Aang," said Katara a little bit more harshly then needed. She realized this when she saw Aang flinch and she sighed, "Sorry I'm just tired, after traveling so much." This was a lie and Aang knew it Katara was always fine when they traveled on Appa and that was a lot. However, he knew better then to question her. At last Zuko reached the small group and they began to walk down the streets eventually joined by more guards as they went along. Soon they reached what must have been the center of town in the middle stood a large palace like building.

"What is this place," asked Katara quietly.

"This is the fire nation Capital," said Zuko who glanced at Katara quickly before looking back towards the building. Katara remained silent though as they walked forward through a large gate and stopped before the palace doors.

"You there," Zuko called to three guards on his right. "Take the avatar down to the dungeon lock him up in the back cell."

"What about the girl your highness," asked one of the guards as the three lead Aang away.

"I'll deal with that," said Zuko who noticed Azula smirking back at him. He ignored her then and turned towards the guards. "The rest of you are dismissed," he said. The guards turned and left leaving Zuko, Katara, and Azula standing in the courtyard.

"Well Zuzu I better go now and tell father we've returned, oh and you should go find Mai," said Azula with one last smirk as she glanced from Zuko to Katara before turning and walking into the palace. Zuko growled at Azula's comment before he turned to look at Katara who refused to meet his gaze.

"Follow me," he said then and turned to head into the palace only glancing back once to make sure Katara was following. She walked silently behind him then as they went through long hallways decorated in red fire nation banners with the black fire nation insignia imprinted upon them. They also passed a few pictures of past fire lords and their families. Katara noticed then the picture of Zuko's family with his father, sister, mother, and him all sitting and looking towards whom ever was painting the picture. Katara smiled as she saw the look on Zuko's face in that picture. He looked happy to be with his whole family. She wondered what happened to that family she saw, what made them to become the family she knew of from others words. She didn't think on it long before she bumped into the back of Zuko who had stopped in front of a door. He turned around to look at her before he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door pushing it open. Inside the room was a small stone fireplace a wooden chair by the window and a bed with red satin sheets and a black headboard. "This is going to be your room," he said without looking at her as he turned to leave.

"What no guards, no staying to lock me in," said Katara bitterly. Zuko shook his head then as he turned to glance at her.

"No you're free to walk about this hall and only this hall. There won't be guards at your door but they will be everywhere else," said Zuko looking straight at her now. She looked up at him then before turning to glance at the room that would be hers for the time being.

"Gee looks just like the room I had on the ship," she said.

"Be lucky you get a room at all," he said before turning and walking off. She watched him walk away then vanish in a room clear down at the other end of the hall.

"Hmm," she said before entering the room then. She walked over to the window then and opened the heavy red curtains letting the sunlight fill the room. It was then she noticed the dresser on the side of the bed near the window the side you couldn't see from out in the hallway. "Oh great just what I need a dresser, when I don't even have any clothes that I have to put in it," said Katara to herself as she walked over to it then and opened up the drawers.

They were all empty except for one, which held some old paper and a feather quill pen with a small bottle of ink. She closed the drawers again only removing the few things she found setting them on top of the dresser instead, where she could reach them easily if she got bored or something. It was then she noticed one of the papers had something already written on it. She picked it up and read it her eyes widening in shock. She wondered then if anyone knew this was here. She had to show it to someone, she rushed to the door then and paused.

'Wait, what am I doing,' she thought. Of course somebody knew this was here, why else would it have just been left there. This room probably had belonged to a fire prince or princess a long time ago. The paper was pretty old and it was possible that some one had just made up a story. Besides why should she care anything about it, it was only about fire nation stuff. She decided not to let it bother her then and she placed the paper back on the pile before walking over to the window to look out at the view of the city below her.

Meanwhile, Zuko sat on the edge of his bed in his room. His head in his hands as he let out a deep sigh. The day had not really gone all that well for him in fact it had stressed him out quite a bit. He heard the door to his room open and quiet footsteps walked across the floor. He relaxed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at whoever was there. To his not so surprise there was Mai looking down at him. Just looking at him, she never smiled and if she did it was quite rare to see. "Hey," she said as she moved to sit beside him on the bed. "I missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you too," said Zuko not looking at her now but instead at the wall across from him.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing," he said still refusing to meet her gaze.

"Honestly Zuko I can tell when something is bothering you," said Mai. Zuko looked at her then and shook his head. She sighed and said, "Fine. But at least kiss me."

"What," said Zuko suddenly as if he'd snapped out of some trance when she said that. Mai never ordered him to kiss her it was just something they did at times it was something that every couple does now and then. But he had never heard her tell him to kiss her. He sighed though as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek though she was clearly expecting one on the lips. When he pulled back she looked disappointed and surprisingly he just didn't care.

"What's wrong with you this isn't like you Zuko," said Mai.

"Look I've been through a lot of stress in the last few days can we not talk about this now," said Zuko a bit harsher then intended. Mai stood up then clearly angry as she walked past him then and out of the room. Zuko smacked his forehead then as he sat down on the bed again. "What's wrong with me," he said.

"Oh I can tell you a few things," came the voice of the one whom he least expected to see. He turned around to face Katara then standing in his doorway.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Oh lets see I was captured by you and forced to be brought here into the palace and.." said Katara before Zuko cut her off.

"No I mean why are you at my room?" he asked.

"Oh well you said I had freedom to roam the hall and your room was in the hall, but I didn't know that until I got here," she said.

"Well why are you still here then," he asked.

"I don't know, I was just leaving," said Katara as she turned to head back in the other direction.

"Wait," said Zuko suddenly though he wasn't sure why.

"What do you want," asked Katara in an annoyed voice.

"I…Uh well I'll have a maid bring some more clothes for you, you'll need a few different outfits since you'll be here for a long time." He said at last.

"Oh gee thanks," said Katara, "Now I'll have something to put in that nice little dresser in my room." She was being sarcastic and he could tell. She turned then to head back to her room and Zuko stood up and walked over to his window and looked out over the palace courtyard.

Back in her room Katara was also looking out her window when she heard a knock on her door. She paused for a moment, after all this was an unfamiliar place and that could be anyone at the door. "Hello, any one here I'm the maid sent with clothes for the lady," said the voice on the other side of the door. Katara relaxed then as she remembered that Zuko had said he would send some maids with clothes. She walked over and opened the door then to come face to face with Ling Lee the lady she had met on the ship. Ling Lee recognized Katara then and smiled.

"Hello, we have some clothes and some necessities for you," said Ling Lee. Katara noticed the other two maids behind Ling Lee held huge piles of clothes and Ling Lee held a hairbrush and some other stuff. But it was mostly the hairbrush Katara noticed because it looked to be of pure gold the handle was twisted and shaped to look like a rose. Ling Lee handed the brush to Katara then as she entered the room followed by the other two maids who walked over to the dresser and quietly put the clothes away.

"So you must be a very important guest of the prince's then," said Ling Lee looking at Katara with a smile. Katara blushed at what she must have thought and quickly shook her head.

"No I'm not really a guest as I am more of a prisoner, he captured me along with a friend of mine," said Katara in a harsh tone. Ling Lee looked slightly shocked then but quickly nodded before escorting the other maids from the room. Katara sighed as she closed the door then and walked over to the bed and laid down upon it when she heard another knock on her door. "Oh what now," she said as she walked over and opened it. There stood a young looking servant boy who seemed very timid when he saw her open the door. Katara's expression quickly softened as she asked, "May I help you?"

"Uh, yes my… my lady," stuttered the boy, "You are requested to join his.. his highness Prince Zuko for the evening meal."

"Oh thanks," said Katara, the boy nodded then left as she shut her door again, a confused look on her face. "Why would Zuko want me to join him for a meal it was never like that on the ship so why do that now?" she said curiously to herself. 'No matter, its probably just something stupid like a last decent meal or something,' she thought.

Meanwhile down in the dungeon Aang sat in his cell or more like half sat half stood since he was chained a little up off the ground. Aang wandered what had happened to Katara he knew she hadn't been brought down to the dungeon or she would have tried to find him. He hopped she was all right and that she wasn't in danger. If Zuko or anyone tried to hurt her Aang swore he would hurt them worse.

Still back on the island Toph was leaning against a tree bored as Sokka paced back and forth. It had been a good few weeks and still he had nothing planned to rescue his sister and Aang. "Ah ha, I've got it," he said suddenly turning to look at Toph.

"Got what?" she asked.

"I'll go fishing and get us some meat to eat," said Sokka happily. Toph shook her head then.

"You were trying to think of a plan to rescue Katara and twinkle toes and all you come up with is your going to go fishing," she said.

"Oh wait, opps my bad," said Sokka laughing weakly. He then turned and grumbled to himself while Toph laughed in the background.Author's Note: Hey thought I would add Toph and Sokka back in the story since I haven't had them in here for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new Chapter. Please review. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the Characters Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of the Characters. Although I wish I did.

Chapter Ten

As she watched the sun start to set in the distance Katara sighed figuring she better get ready to join Zuko for the evening meal. She walked over to the dresser then and opened up one of the drawers pulling out an outfit. It was a simple red v-neck dress that stopped just below her knees as she pulled it on. She then grabbed the hairbrush and ran it quickly through her hair pulling it back into a half bun such as Ling Lee had done on the ship, leaving a layer of hair to fall down her back. She walked over to the window then to look back out until she was called for or something.

In his room Zuko paced back and forth, "Why did I invite her to join me again," he said silently to himself. Earlier he had meant it as a form of apology for his behavior at the docks but the more he thought about it why should he have to apologize. She was his captive after all, he could treat her any way he wanted. He sighed then and went to get changed into some decent clothes since he still had on the same ones he'd worn when he jumped in the water to get her. He changed then into a simple pair of black pants and a red shirt, running a hand through his hair he didn't bother to tie it up into a top knot instead he left his room and walked towards the dinning hall sending a guard to fetch Katara.

When she heard the knock at her door, Katara sighed and opened it to be met by the guard. He escorted her down to the dinning hall, while she tried to ignore the stares and whispers she was receiving from the servants and a few guards who hadn't been on the ship. At last they reached the small dinning hall and the guard pushed the door open for her then closed it and left after she was inside. "What's this all about," she asked as she saw Zuko sitting at the far end of the table that was placed in the middle of the room. He wasn't looking at her but at the floor instead.

"Excuse me if I can't offer a meal," he said then turning his attention to her. She narrowed her eyes then as she looked at him.

"Why are acting like this, treating me how can I say this, treating me like a guest instead of a prisoner," she asked. He shrugged as he stood from his chair and walked towards her only causing her to step back.

"Maybe it's because you weren't intended to be a prisoner," he said as he stepped closer to her then, "You just happened to get in the way."

"Oh so what, you're acting like this out of pity that I just happened to be taken to," she said harshly. He flinched and stood back.

"Well sorry," he said. She glared at him for a while then before the door that joined the room with the kitchen opened. Servants began to file out then with trays filled with food. Zuko turned back and walked towards his seat and sat down. Katara sat on the opposite chair from him. A plate of food was placed in front of each of them. They didn't speak then as they ate, after the meal was finished Katara stood from her chair and walked towards the door to leave. Zuko watched her reach for the door handle before he stood up and raced over to her grabbing her wrist fast and hard. She turned to glare at him.

"What are you doing," she said.

"You're only allowed to roam the hall your room is in, this is a different hall and you need a guard," he said, "So I'll walk you back."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, it's not like I can escape or anything with all the guards around," she said.

"I'm still walking you back," he said as he opened the door and pulled her out into the hall by her wrist.

"Then at least have the decency to let me go," said Katara smacking his arm with her free hand to release her wrist. He turned around fast then and grabbed her other wrist and pulled her close to him then lowered his face to her's. Now they were so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"How many times must I tell you not to raise your hand to me ever," he growled fiercely causing her to flinch slightly before an angry look over came her face.

"You have no right to speak to me like that, I'll raise my hand to you if I want, your nothing but a jerk," she said. He didn't release her though as he turned from her and dragged her back to her room. Once there he pushed inside through the door and slammed in shut. She fell back on the floor then as she heard the sound of a lock turning. Scrambling to her feet Katara ran to the door. "What are you doing," she yelled. Banging on the door.

"You'll be let back out in the morning, but for now you're staying in there," said Zuko as he walked off tucking the room key in his pants pocket. Katara backed up from her door then in shock.

"How could he," she screamed as she picked a pillow up off the bed and threw it at the door before falling back on the bed. She hung her head in her hands then as tears of anger flowed down her cheeks.

Back in his room Zuko sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "What am I doing," he said to himself. He looked at the floor then and didn't move.

Down in the dungeon Aang looked up as he heard the door to his cell open then close. He could hear footsteps walking towards him but it was so dark that he couldn't see. Not to mention his feet were locked in a way that prevented him from using his feet to see like Toph had taught him. "Who's there," he said. He heard a breathing sound but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Back in her room Katara was still fuming mad when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to it and opened it ready to yell at whoever it might be. She froze as she looked at the person before her, "Who are you?" she asked. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Katara fell backwards and hit her head on the side of her bed knocking her unconscious. Her dress was slightly scorched where flames had hit it.

Hearing some commotion down the hall Zuko left his room and headed down to Katara's. He was surprised to find her doorway open and when he looked inside he froze. He saw Katara lying on the floor injured. He ran over to her then and knelt beside her. He only felt a bit relieved when he saw she was still breathing. Just then a maid happened to be walking by so he called out, "Help, help get the palace doctor." The maid looked in the room and nodded before hurrying off to fetch the doctor. "Katara," said Zuko, "how did this happen."

Author's Note: Sorry for the Short Chapter, I had slight writers block here and couldn't think of what else I could add to this chapter without getting to far ahead of myself. Anyway please review.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I Do not own avatar or any of the characters. Though I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter Eleven

Katara lay on the palace infirmary bed still unconscious as the doctor examined her. He turned to look at Zuko then and shook his head, "I'm afraid she had a nasty fall, it could be a few days or so before she regains consciousness." Zuko nodded his head then. He looked at Katara's still lying form on the bed before he turned and left the room. 'What had happened,' he thought. All he remembered was hearing something like that of a blast of fire being shot off then finding Katara in her current condition. He walked towards his room then shaking his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around fast nearly knocking over whoever was behind him.

"Mai," he said when he realized she was behind him.

"Gee I guess I won't make the mistake of sneaking up on you again," said Mai regaining her balance after nearly being knocked over.

"Sorry," said Zuko, "it's just after what happened just now I'm a little on edge."

"Zuko you shouldn't get so worked up over one little thing, someone probably thought that she was an intruder and just took action," said Mai.

"But that's just it, everyone here knows that a water bender was here, who would attack," he said.

Mai shrugged, "That doesn't matter right now," she said. "What matters is that your father has called you to his chambers. That's what I came to get you for."

"Oh," said Zuko. He turned and walked back down the hall towards his father's chambers. Once there he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the familiar voice of the fire lord from behind the door. Zuko took a deep breath and pushed open the door to reveal a grand room decorated with the finest of Fire nation décor on the far side of the room stood a large throne surrounded by high flames. Behind these flames one could barely make out the shadowed figure of the man that sat on the throne. "Ah Prince Zuko I've been expecting you," he said.

Zuko gave a slight bow before approaching the throne, "You wished to see me?" He looked at his father as the flames lowered enough to reveal Ozai's face.

"Yes I heard of the attack that occurred this afternoon on your water tribe prisoner, We have the palace surrounded as it could be a possibility that the attacker was not looking for her but for one of us instead," said Ozai. Zuko nodded his head slightly and waited for his father to continue. "Zuko did you see something," asked the Fire lord then. Zuko was a little confused by the question, why did his father seem so concerned for his safety all of a sudden.

"No I only know that I heard something unusual and when I went to check it out I found Ka. I mean the prisoner unconscious." Zuko said. He could practically kick himself for almost using Katara's name his father would have a fit if he thought his son had any contact with her other then capturing her with the avatar. Ozai nodded his head then.

"Very well then," he said, "Go then you are dismissed." He waved his hand towards the door. Zuko gave one more quick bow before turning and hurrying from the room. Once he was out in the hallway he let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. That had to be the oddest meeting he'd ever had with his father that was for sure. He began to walk down the hallway then and soon came to a stop in front of two large double wooden doors. He had arrived at one of the palace's many libraries but when he looked around he wasn't sure which library he was even at. From the looks of it the hallway he stood in hadn't been visited by cleaning maids or any other human in a long time. It didn't surprise him much though since the palace was so huge many of the side hallways didn't call much attention so they were never visited.

"Maybe I can find something to take my mind off of everything," he said. Zuko wasn't a big one on just reading but he needed something to do. So carefully he opened the doors and walked inside shutting them behind him. He looked around the room there had to be dozens of shelves filled with books and scrolls all looked as if they could use a good dusting. He saw a fireplace on the far wall and shot a fireball into it. The old wood shot up in a weak little flame but it would be enough to light that part of the library the rest, well he would have to light up one of his fists. Zuko walked over to one of the far shelves then and scanned through the books and scrolls. That's when he spotted it a box hidden behind one of the larger books just barely peaking out from the side. He moved the book out of the way and took the box off the shelf.

He looked around the library as he held the box now and spotted a small table for one to sit at when reading. He walked over to it and set the box down. He examined the design of it; it looked to be an old fire nation box that would be used to keep important documents and such in it. If that was the case, he thought, why was it hidden in a library no one used. He shook his head thinking he could figure that out later, for now he lit up one hand in order to use the flame to see better, with his other hand he carefully opened the box to find a scroll sealed up with what looked to be to seal's one made of red wax with the fire nation insignia the other was blue and held, he paused and blinked for a moment to clear his eyes was that the water nation insignia placed upon the blue wax. With his free hand trembling he removed the scroll and opened it carefully breaking the dried wax. As he opened the scroll his eyes grew wide as he read it over. It couldn't be, he blinked again and again but the words remained the same on the scroll.

_In order to gain peace among the nations we pledge Zuko of the Fire Nation and Katara of the Southern water tribe to be betrothed to one another until such a time is to come that they will be of age to wed._

Zuko quickly rolled up to scroll, betrothed to Katara the idea was ridiculous it had to be a trick. Perhaps Azula or someone but no the library hadn't looked like it had been disturbed for a long time and besides Azula didn't know Katara's name neither would anyone in the palace really. Besides there was a water nation insignia in one of the wax seals, he rolled up the scroll then and the hand that had been lit up went out. The only light came now from the fireplace as Zuko tucked the scroll into his pocket. He walked out of the library then, figuring the fire in the fireplace would die out soon since it was weak to start with. He walked down the hall then and soon found himself back in a main hall; from here he walked back to his room. Ignoring Mai as she walked up next to him then, finally when they reached his room and he went to open the door Mai grabbed his arm.

"Ok what's wrong with you," she said. He looked at her blankly as if for a moment he had forgotten who she was. He blinked then and looked back towards his door.

"It's nothing, just leave me alone," he said as he pushed it open.

"Zuko you've been acting different ever since you came back why can't you just tell me what's wrong," said Mai, she wasn't one to show much emotion but right now she looked at her boyfriend with concern.

"I said it's nothing alright," he said glancing at her, "now please just leave me alone." With that he removed her hand from his arm and walked into his room shutting and locking the door behind him. Mai stood outside his room confused for a moment before she grew angry.

"Fine if that's what you want I'll leave you alone," she said, "For good." She added the last part more softly then walked away. Inside the room Zuko slumped against the wall. He felt exhausted all of a sudden as he took the scroll from his pocket and opened it again. His eyes falling on those same lines as he just re read them over and over again.

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for the late update I've been pretty busy these last couple of days. Any way here's the new chapter hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and sorry if it ever takes me a while to update I'm also currently working on my other fanfiction that I just placed up.**


	13. Chapter twelve

Authors note: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters.

Chapter 12

Down in the dungeon Aang thrashed against the chains that held him to the wall. It didn't do him any good however; he was so weak and tired. He looked up towards the one small window in his cell the only thing that had given him hope when they'd first brought him down here. What was that like five weeks ago, thought Aang. He shook his head then and his thoughts turned in the direction of Katara a place they often turned when he had nothing else to do. He wondered where she was, what had happened to her. "I hope she's ok," he said his voice cracked and hoarse from the lack of water he'd been given.

Zuko awoke his head pounding. He closed his eyes and groaned, how long have I been asleep,' he wondered. He rolled over onto his side and heard paper crunch beneath him. He grabbed the paper out from under him and read over the words and groaned again. Those stupid words, those words that had kept him up ever since he found them four weeks ago. He hated those words, and yet it was because of those words that he found himself at Katara's bedside in the infirmary every night until the doctor told him to go back to his own room, that he could visit again tomorrow. He didn't know why but ever since he'd found that stupid scroll with those words he just had to see her.

He got up from his bed then and tossed crumpled up tunic from the floor on. He walked to his bathroom then to get cleaned up and ready for his day. That's when he heard it the noise out in the hallway, it sounded like someone fighting. "I shouldn't," he said to himself. But then again what if the person who had attacked Katara had come back to the palace no that the worry had died down to strike again, he thought. He ran quickly over to his door and threw it open looking out into the hall. He looked around then confused there was no one out there.

Katara unconscious on the hospital bed she'd been in for over four weeks now. She slowly started to open her eyes as she heard voices but they weren't the ones she was expecting.

"Look doctor she's finally waking up," said a strange female voice.

"She is," said an equally unfamiliar male voice. "Miss," he said, "Miss lay very still do you know where you are?"

"Wha...what?" said Katara opening her eyes then; she groaned and grasped her head because it hurt. She found however, that movement made it even worse as her entire body was sore and pounding.

"Yin," said that male voice again, "get me some medicine, she'll need some pain killers." Katara blinked a couple of times trying to locate the source of the voice but every thing was kind of blurry. "Now miss this will sting a little but it will help with the pain," said the voice.

"Huh?" said Katara she gasped then as something sharp pierced her skin. She suddenly felt drowsy then as she fell back into sleep then pain in her body subsiding enough to let her rest peacefully.

Author's Note: Sorry it took a long time to update I didn't have a computer for a long time and couldn't get anywhere to write a new chapter. I'm also sorry for such a short chapter. Anyway Please READ AND REVIEW thank you.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender or any of the characters though that would be awesome if I did  
**_

Chapter Thirteen

Zuko heard a knock on his door as he grumbled to himself and got up from where he sat in his chair, by his window. 'What now,' he thought, he opened the door only to see a young woman dressed in red nurse clothes.

"Your Majesty," she said curtsying.

"Yes," he said giving her a questioning look. She looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

"I have excellent news, the water nation girl is awake and conscious, however, right now she is slightly drowsy as the doctor had to give her some pain killers," said the woman. Zuko nodded then.

"Great thanks for telling me, you may go now," he said. The woman nodded and curtsied again before she left. 'So Katara's awake, that's great,' he thought. He figured he would go to see her later that evening. He walked over to the window then and looked out to the courtyards below as a sudden thought hit him. He wondered if he should tell her about the document that he had found but then decided against it. He didn't want to have her go into shock or anything; he figured he could just tell her once she was out of the infirmary.

Katara awoke with a start the pain she had felt earlier that morning, or she thought it was that morning she couldn't be sure, but at least the pain had dulled down to a slight tingling numbness now. She looked around the room only to realize that it was an infirmary. The walls were painted red and black, reminding her that it was a fire nation infirmary as well, she growled a little. Suddenly another thought occurred to her. "How did I get here?" she asked herself. "Better yet, how long have I been here?" she said again.

"Oh about four weeks," said that unfamiliar female voice from earlier. Katara looked around to see a woman in red nursing clothes. The woman smiled at Katara as a confused expression over came her face.

"What?" asked Katara.

"You've been here for about four weeks you had quite a nasty fall after you were attacked," said the woman.

"Attacked?" gasped Katara, the memory slightly coming back to her. Opening the door someone standing outside, then nothing, "Oh," she said. The woman picked up a chart then and wrote something on it before setting it back on the table next to Katara's bed. She left the room then leaving Katara by herself in the room. Katara looked around as she sat up from where she lay and looked around. There was a water pitcher and some food dishes filled with delicious looking food setting on a table over by a large window at the far end of the room. Her stomach rumbled then as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Careful, so as not to lose her balance, she stood up gripping onto the bed as she slowly took a step forward.

She reached the table then in a few steps and sat down in the large comfy, red velvet chair next to it. She picked up a roll off one of the plates unsure of what she could eat right now, she took a small bite of it and waited then she took another bite and soon she had eaten the whole thing along with some soup and a cup of fruit. She reached for the water pitcher then when someone snatched it up. She turned to look at who it was only to see Zuko looking down at her.

"Here," he said pouring the water into a glass for her.

"Uh thanks," she said slightly confused. He only nodded then sat down in another chair next to the table.

"So I see you're finally awake," he said. She nodded then looked confused again.

"Um Zuko," she said. He looked at her then. "Umm not to be rude," she said, 'although I don't see why that should be a bad thing,' she thought, "But why are you here?"

"Oh well, I uh… I thought I should come see how you were since the attack and everything, do you realize it's been four weeks since you were attacked, the castle was on high alert for days," he said, 'Why am I babbling,' he thought.

"Oh really," said Katara. 'Why is he talking to me like this is normal or something,' she wondered. Zuko nodded, the thought of telling her about the document he'd found entering his mind again. 'Maybe I should tell her,' he thought. He looked at her again but she was looking down at the clothes that she was wearing; he noticed that she was still wearing the dress that she had been when she was attacked.

"Umm I can send a maid down with some fresh clothes for you and stuff," he said.

"Oh uh that would be great thanks," said Katara. Looking back up at Zuko then, 'Wow he really is being quite nice right now,' she thought. He nodded then and stood up from the chair and left the room.

Zuko walked from the infirmary towards his room when he ran into the maid, Ling Lee, the one whom he had assigned to Katara before. "Umm the water tribe girl needs a fresh change of clothes," he said.

"Oh so she is awake then?" asked Ling Lee. When Zuko nodded she smiled and said, "Excellent then I'll see to her right away," she said as she rushed off. Zuko shook his head as he continued the rest of the way to his room. He figured he could tell Katara about the whole betrothal thing later that evening once she had had a chance to freshen up.

Katara looked out the window for a while until she heard the infirmary door open and close. She looked to see who it was only to notice the lady, Ling Lee, standing there with a fresh change of clothes, the gold hair brush, and some toiletries. She smiled then and Katara smiled back. "I'll go draw you up a warm bath my lady," said Ling Lee as she headed into the infirmary bathroom, after setting the things on the bed. Katara stood up then and walked over to the bed. She picked up the brush and ran it through her hair. "The bath is ready my lady," said Ling Lee, "Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you though," said Katara. Ling Lee nodded then left. Katara picked up the toiletries then and walked into the bathroom. She looked at the bath then and dipped her finger into the water as she set the things on the floor. "Nice and warm," she said to herself as she removed the dress and tossed it onto the floor as she climbed into the water then. She sank down into the water letting it engulf her for a moment as her muscles let loose and relaxed. She grabbed some soap then and began to wash up, it felt good to get clean and the numbness had seemed to disappear in the water as well.

After a while she finished washing up and rinsed her hair out before draining the water in the tub. She grabbed a large red towel and wrapped it around herself before pulling on the slippers that had been among the things that had been brought down. She wrapped another towel around her hair then and left the bathroom. She walked back into the room then and over to the bed. She pulled on the clothes that had been brought for her; they consisted of a red sleeveless shirt, a red skirt with slits in the sides up to her mid thigh and black leggings. She bended the water from her hair then to dry it before running the brush through it, she pulled it back into a loose ponytail then. She walked back over to the window to look outside for a while until some came and told her she could go. It was then, that she noticed in her reflection in the window that it was missing, her mother's necklace, it was gone.

Katara glanced around the room looking for it hoping that it was just misplaced when she had been brought here. She didn't see it anywhere in the main room and went to check in the bathroom but couldn't find it there either. 'Oh no I couldn't have lost it,' she thought, 'maybe it fell off when I was attacked.' She hoped that was the case, she couldn't lose the necklace.

Later that evening Zuko walked down the infirmary to check on Katara, he opened the door and looked inside to see her sitting at the table eating what looked to be like soup and some kind of meat. He walked into the room then and sat down across from her. She looked up at him as she took a bite of her meat chewing slowly and thoroughly to avoid talking to him for as long as she could. 'I should tell her now,' he thought.

"I have something I need to tell you," said Zuko after a while. Katara finished chewing and swallowed.

"What is it," she asked. Zuko cleared his throat slightly and looked down at the table, 'I can't do this,' he thought. He looked up then to see Katara staring at him with an intense blue eyed gaze. "Well…" she said irritation showing in her voice. Zuko grew annoyed then that she would act like that when all he had done all day was act kindly towards her.

"You know what never mind," he said as he stood up. "It's nothing," he added before heading towards the door.

"Zuko wait," she said standing up from her chair, he looked back at her then as she added, "I'm sorry I'm just so frustrated the doctor hasn't let me leave yet but I feel just fine and I really want to go back to a normal room." She said it all so quickly that at first it sounded like she was babbling about nonsense. She looked at Zuko then and saw his slightly confused expression and realized she must have said a little much, she blushed and looked down at the table then, "What was it you wanted to say?"

"What?" said Zuko as he turned around to face her now.

"You were going to say something," said Katara.

"Oh yeah umm well…" said Zuko reaching into his pocket to grab the document.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is kind of suckish, I just thought that some change in behavior needed to start showing given what is to come in the future. In my next chapter I plan to bring Sokka and toph back into the story a little since I sort of just dropped them out a while ago. I also plan to do a little bit more with aang. Anyway, Please READ AND REVIEW**


	15. Author's apology

Author's Note:

I am so sorry that I haven't been around to update. Please forgive me. I've just been so busy lately and my computer at my house crashed causing me to lose the chapters I was working on. I had to start all over but I will try to get up a new chapter soon. Please be patient with me though. Thank you.


	16. Chapter fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters though I wish I did**

**Author's note: Since it's been a long time since I updated let's review what happened in the last few lines of the last chapter shall we.**

_Review: "What?" said Zuko as he turned around to face her now.  
"You were going to say something," said Katara.  
"Oh yeah umm well…" said Zuko reaching into his pocket to grab the document._

**Chapter Fourteen**  
"Whoa," said Toph sliding back in Appa's saddle. "Don't you know how to fly this thing," she asked gripping for dear life to the edge of the saddle. Sokka looked back at her from his place near the front of the giant flying bison, that he was currently flying through the air, and not all that well.

"Sorry, It's not my fault Appa's hard to control," he said sarcastically. Turning his attention back to the sky, Sokka let his mind travel back to where it had been previously, revising the plan he'd come up with to rescue Katara and Aang. At first it'd seemed so simple they would land Appa on an island not to far off the coast of the main fire nation port and wait in the local village for a ship to dock, then disguised as fire nation citizens trying to get back to the mainland they would hop on board. From there they would head back to the fire nation and head off to the capital where he was sure Katara and Aang were being held. But after he had explained it to Toph naturally she had found a problem with it. 'Wouldn't the local villagers notice a three ton flying bison land in their town and say something to the fire nation people,' she had said. Sokka of course had smacked his forehead and was now currently rethinking his plan as they  
flew.

* * *

Back at the fire nation palace, down in the dungeon Aang found himself to weak to even thrash against the chains anymore. It'd been three days since they'd last given him water and he was severely dehydrated. "Uh I need to get out of here," he said, his voice so hoarse it was barely a whisper. Suddenly he heard the door to his cell being opened, he feebly lifted his head to see who it was. However, the person who'd entered made a movement to stay in the shadows as they slid something across the floor to him.

To Aang's surprise and relief it was a small bowl of water, not much but it would bring a little strength back to him. He went to go grab it then only to be reminded that his hands were chained above his head from his sitting position on the floor. Nimbly and with a weak effort he made a slight motion with his hands and bended the water out of the bowl bringing it to his mouth he drank it quickly before he couldn't hold it anymore and his hands dropped causing the last few drops fell onto his lap and the floor. "Thank you," he said in a hoarse whisper to the person, who still remained in the shadows across the room. The person nodded then took a step forward into the light cast into the cell from the small window. Aang couldn't help but gasp as he saw who it was, "You," he said.

* * *

In the infirmary Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out the document. "Well the other day I was walking around the palace and stumbled upon one of smaller lesser used libraries and I found this." He rambled holding up the document for Katara to see her eyes grew wide as she looked at it. It was rolled up but she could see the wax seals on it, one in red wax symbolizing the fire nation and the other in blue wax symbolizing, Katara gasped was that the southern water tribe seal.

"What is it," she asked, still eyeing the blue seal trying. Zuko sighed, he slowly undid the seals and unrolled the document then handed it to her. His golden eyes bearing into her blue ones as she looked at him questioningly, shaking his head he pointed the paper in her hands.

"It'd be better if you read it yourself," he said looking down at the ground then as Katara's eyes scanned over the paper then widened in shock.

"Betrothed," she said looking up at him wondering if this could be some kind of joke. He looked at her and nodded slowly nothing but seriousness on his face.

"Yes, until we are of the age to marry," he said cringing internally at the thought.

"But….but," said Katara, "we're of age to do that now," she mumbled the last part quietly under her breath. She heard Zuko take a deep breath and she looked up at him.

"Look as far as I'm concerned this document had been left in an old library that nobody has used for years, it was hidden behind quiet a large book and forgotten, nobody but you and I know that it's out now," he said, releasing the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"So you're saying we should act as if this thing doesn't even exist," she said. He nodded.

"Right," he said for a second a thought of disappointment crossing his mind but he quickly shook his head. He looked back at her, but she was looking down at the floor apparently deep in thought. When she looked back up at him, he could see something was bothering her. "What," he asked.

"Well, this says we are betrothed and it's signed by our families what I'm curious about…" she paused not quiet sure how to finish what she wanted to say.

"Is why my father signed it," he finished for her guessing that's what she was going to say. She nodded and looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed but he shook his head and went on and said, "I've been wondering about that to, my father is the last person on earth who I would expect to try and make peace between any of the nations, especially a water nation at that." Katara looked up at him then her eyes grew wide slightly.

"Well do you think maybe this is a joke perhaps your sister or someone…" she stopped as he shook his head.

"No I know Azula too well, her sense of humor is a lot different then this, she wouldn't make a fake betrothal arrangement, and besides, that's my father's handwriting, not to mention the two wax seals were old and broke easily when I found it," he said. She looked down at the document then and noted that the wax was crumbled slightly like it had been on there for years. "There is one other thing that has been bothering me lately," said Zuko bringing Katara out of her train of thought as she looked up at him.

"What," she asked.

"Well, it's your attack, the whole kingdom knew we were coming, they knew we had prisoners, every guard, servant, and noble in the palace knew I had you locked in a room on the main floor instead of the dungeon, so why then when the one attack in the palace for over the last twenty years why was the attack aimed at you?" he said. Katara thought for a moment then looked up at Zuko who had his intense gaze fixed upon her.

"You don't think…." She began.

"Yes, I do someone knows about this," he said pointing to the document, "and that someone wanted to stop it before we found out. The only question is why?"

**Author's note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy and my computer crashed causing me to lose everything I had worked on. I am also sorry at how bad this chapter is. But please Read And Review anyway.**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's note: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters. Also I am very sorry I took so long to update forgive me.**

**Chapter 15**

Katara looked down at the document again. "But who could know?" She said.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Zuko. "It would have to be someone who was there the day this was created and signed," he added. He looked at Katara as she turned her gaze back towards him.

"But the only people who know about this would be our families, our parents, and well now we know," said Katara. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Zuko," she said.

"What?" He asked.

"Well what if this was a trick," she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked a confused expression on his face. Katara looked down at the document then back up at him.

"What I mean is, what if your father created this in order to trick my family, this could lead him to rule the southern water tribe. He could then figure out the water nations weaknesses and take down the northern tribes." She said.

"That does sound like something my father might do," said Zuko. Behind him Zuko heard the door to the infirmary open. He glanced behind him only to frown as he realized it was Azula. "What are you doing here?" he asked obvious distaste and distrust in his voice.

"What can't a girl go looking for her brother, especially when she's worried because he broke her friend's heart," said Azula in a sarcastic hurt voice.

"Because I know you," said Zuko, "You didn't really care much for me dating Mai to start with."

"True," said Azula. "I really just wanted to spy on you. You spend way to much time concerning yourself with… that peasant." She looked at Katara disgust her in her eyes. She then noticed the document which Katara was holding. "Oh what's this a little love letter for the girl," she said walking over and snatching the document from Katara.

"Hey give it back," said Katara reaching to grab it from Azula. She didn't want anyone to read it especially Azula. Azula just simply pushed Katara back as she began to read over the document. Suddenly Zuko reached out and grabbed his sister's arm as he tried to pin it behind her in order to grab the document. Azula simply reached up and switched hands then kicked Zuko in the stomach sending him tumbling backwards clutching his gut. She went back to reading it then.

"Betrothed," said Azula as her eyes grew wide. She turned to look at Zuko who was getting himself up off the floor. "You're betrothed to the peasant," she said. She began to laugh then.

"It's not funny," said Zuko in annoyance.

"Of course it is, wait till father sees this." She said heading for the door, the document in her hands.

"No," chorused Zuko and Katara. Azula simply turned and smiled wickedly at them.

"Poor little Zuzu," said Azula. She reached for the door then and opened it. Zuko lunged towards her but she simply dashed out the door then and down the hall. Zuko turned to look at Katara then; her eyes were wide in shock.

"Zuko," she said.

"I know I have to get it back before she can show it to him," said Zuko. He turned and left the infirmary then heading in the same direction his sister had disappeared to.

* * *

Aang looked up at the person before him. "Why are you here?" He asked in his hoarse whisper.

"Because," came the deep voice of the person. "There is something I need you to do."

**Author's note: I am so so sorry that it took me this long to update. I can't promise that it won't happen again though and i'm sorry about that. I am just so busy with stuff anymore that when I do find time to write I promise it will be to update. I am sorry about this short chapter as well but please READ AND REVIEW any way. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter sixteen

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ATLA or any of the characters though I wish I did.

**Author's note**: Let's do a little recap since it's been so long since I updated. My apologies.

in the last chapter.......

_Aang looked up at the person before him. "Why are you here?" He asked in his hoarse whisper._

_"Because," came the deep voice of the person. "There is something I need you to do."_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Ozai," Said Aang looking up at the man before him. The fire lord grinned wickedly at the young boy who was chained to the wall.

"Surprised," said Ozai. Aang only nodded.

"Why did you help me," asked Aang looking down at the water bowl. 'Unless it was poisoned,' he thought his eyes suddenly growing wide as he looked down at the water bowl. Ozai laughed, not a pleasant sound, as he watched the young avatar stare at his water bowl.

"Relax peasant it's not poisoned," he said a sneer curling on his lips.

"Why are you here," Aang shouted as angrily as he could in his still weakened state.

"Because I need your help," said Ozai.

* * *

Zuko ran down the hallway looking for Azula. 'Where can she be,' he thought, though he knew the answer almost immediately she was going to head for their father's study in order to show him the betrothal document. Up ahead Zuko could hear Azula laughing wickedly, he knew he was getting closer to her then as he rounded the corner he suddenly stopped.

Lounging by the door way to the throne room stood Azula her fingers playfully twirling the document around in her hands. She smirked once she spotted Zuko.

"Poor Zuzu, care to watch as I rip your happy little day apart," she said smiling wickedly.

"Azula don't you dare," He said his voice a low warning tone.

"Oh what are you going to do about it, are you telling me you might actually want to marry that peasant girl or something," she asked her wicked smile growing even bigger, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"No of course not," shouted Zuko.

"Then why do you care so much if I show this precious little document to father?" Asked Azula. Zuko opened his mouth to say something only to find that he couldn't. Why did he care so much about that document, after all if Azula showed it to his father, wouldn't his father simply tear it up? Wouldn't he claim it as a joke that someone was playing, claim it wasn't real? Seeing that she had rendered Zuko speechless Azula grinned even better and turned to open the throne room doors when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She turned to face the person who'd dared to touch her.

* * *

Down in the infirmary Katara paced anxiously back and fourth as she thought about following after Zuko and Azula in the direction they'd gone. She was nervous, she didn't want anyone else finding about that document. Least of all the fire lord, he could use that to his wicked advantage and take over the southern tribe and then the northern tribe. If that happened….

"Get a hold of yourself Katara," she said to herself as she walked over and slumped down on the edge of the infirmary bed. She looked up then as someone entered the room only to see it was the nurse who'd been in there earlier when she'd woken the first time. This time however the nurse was followed by a man in fire nation doctors' clothes.

"Well isn't it nice to see you up and about," said the doctor. Katara snarled, she didn't really like the tone his voice carried it seemed to sound a little harsh and rough.

"When can I leave here," she asked. The doctor shrugged.

"I was instructed by Prince Zuko to keep you here until he saw that you were fit enough to leave," said the doctor. Katara frowned, 'Great,' she thought. 'I'm going to be stuck here forever then aren't I?'

* * *

Meanwhile, Toph and Sokka had managed to land on a small barely inhabited island not far from the one Sokka had originally planned to land on it order to get to the fire nation from.

"So what's the plan?" asked Toph lounging back against a tree thankful to be back on the ground where she felt safer.

"Ok well I had to think of something new since you ruined my old plan," said Sokka still a little annoyed by the fact Toph had gone and pointed out all the flaws his plan had originally had held.

"I say we plan to go to the small village not to far from here, we could probably just leave appa here and then take a boat from the village to the main island," said Toph a sly smirk playing on her lips. Sokka smacked his forehead leaving yet again that same red mark that his forehead seemed to be greeting a lot lately.

"Great, so now you're even coming up with the plans too," he said. Toph just smiled and laughed a little as she heard Sokka groan in frustration.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for the short chapter and how it's definatly a little more the OOC probably. I've been busy trying to write chapters for my other stories and all but I didn't want to neglect this one. Any way I'm thinking about starting something up between Katara and Zuko soon. What do you think though? Please Read and Review. Thank you.**

**PS Since this seems to be one of my more popular stories I promise that the next couple of chapters are going to be nice and long.**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Though I wished I did.**

**Author's Apologies**: I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have been extremly busy with school work and everything else lately. I feel bad that I can't update as much as I'd like.

* * *

Azula glared up at Zuko as he gripped her shoulder, "What do you think you're doing brother?"

"I think I'm stopping you," He snarled back. "Don't you get it, that document you have in your hand, if it was real at one point don't you think father would know about it? And if it is a joke, he would just get annoyed that you even bothered to bring it to him." He glared at his sister and she glared back for the longest time. Finally with a low growl she slammed the document into his hand and stomped away.

"Fine, whatever Zuzu, but I will tell father eventually," she called over her shoulder. Zuko just rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to the infirmary. Once he'd returned he was surprised to find the doctor standing over Katara, who looked angry and about ready to take the man out.

"What's going on here?" he asked. The doctor and Katara both turned to look at him.

"I was just explaining to this woman that she wasn't allowed to leave until you saw fit my lord," said the doctor. Zuko looked from the man to Katara then, who only stared at him with a hard expression on her face.

"I feel fine," she said. Zuko shrugged and looked at the doctor.

"I'll just take her word for it, call a guard and send her back to her room," he said, waving a dismissive hand and turning to leave. But not before Katara caught a flash of the document in his hand. She smirked, well at least that was one thing accomplished.

* * *

Aang could only stare up at Ozai, a curious expression on his face. "What kind of help?" he asked.

Ozai smirked, perhaps this would be easier then he thought. "I have a problem, with a relative of mine. You see I'm the fire lord, but this relative has threatened me. They hold the real control behind my throne." Aang frowned, could this be a trap, it sure seemed like the corny plot line for one at best. Ozai sighed as he watched the expression in the boy's eyes at war. "Tell me avatar, what purpose would I have in placing you in a trap when you're already under my control here in this dungeon?"

Aang opened his mouth then shut it again, not being able to think of an answer to that. Ozai smirked again and nodded his head.

"So will you help me?" he asked. Aang could only look up at him wondering.

* * *

Katara sighed happily, or as happily as she could think to once she had been returned to the bigger room and was out of that small stuffy infirmary. The guard that had escorted her there let out a grunt as he left the room shutting the door behind him and she only rolled her eyes. Walking over to the window she looked outside thinking, she found herself in thought about that document Zuko had produced, could it truly be real. She hopped not, after all it claimed they should be married as soon as they were of age, well they were of age now.

"It's impossible, besides I would never marry that selfish stuck up prince," she mumbled to herself.

"You're no specialty prize either," came the cold voice from behind her. Turning around Katara looked up to meet Zuko's eyes as he stood in the door way to her room.

"Oh come on, we both know we can't stand each other," she said sharply. He nodded.

"True, at least I got this thing back though just in case it was real, who knows you lucky peasant, my father could have used this to his advantage over conquering the pathetic people you call the water nation," he said smugly. She rolled her eyes then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever," she said. Zuko sighed as he looked at her before turning to head back to his room.

Later that night Zuko sat up at his desk his eyes pouring over the document. "This is just plain stupid," he said, before letting out a huge yawn. He snuffed out the candle on his desk then, walking over to his bed he removed his shirt and changed into his night pants as he crawled into his bed and lay down. Looking up at the ceiling, he eventually found his eye lids grow heavy and after a minute he fell asleep.

**Zuko's Dream**

_Zuko walked down the hallway, his hand outstretched for the door leading into HER, bedroom. Opening the door, he looked inside to find the room completely black washed in darkness. With the snap of his fingers a small flame appeared in his hand as he walked over to the bed, where she lay asleep, the light from his flame flowing over her still lying form._

_"Katara," he whispered wondering if she was awake. She made no movement which gave him momentum to sit on the edge of the bed, as he looked at her for a long time. You know, he thought, she really is sort of pretty for a peasant that is. He admired the way her long brown hair and dark skin seemed to pop out against the red of the room and bed design. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about that document back in his room that had got him thinking. Leaning forward he wondered, after all he already knew he was asleep and this was a dream as he remembered closing his eyes, he wondered if it would be wrong to kiss her, it was just a dream and it didn't mean he had feelings for her once he woke up, right?_

_So leaning just a little closer Zuko gently brushed his lips against hers, pulling back he found her wide eyed and looking at him with a disgusted look on her face, yet her eyes were curious._

"You…You just kissed me," _she spat out placing her hand on her mouth._ "What the heck is that all about you freaking perverted idiot." _He smirked, even in his dreams she was a sharp tongued little she witch girl._

_"Will you relax, it was just a simple kiss, it doesn't mean anything, this is just a dream after all," he said. Her eyes grew wider and then she got mad as she reached out and smacked him._

"You idiot, You're awake."

* * *

**Author's note:** Yay, new chapter. I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I wanted to figure out how to start my zutara action in here. Anyway, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	20. Apology

I'm sorry to all my readers, but unfortunately I'm having some cases of writers block lately and can't think of how to continue on with this story. There fore I am putting it on hold for a while, and I'm going to focus on two of my other stories that I still have some Idea of where they are headed. I'm sorry but hopefully I will leave this state of writers block on this story soon and be able to update soon with a new chapter. **Please do feel free to question or comment me if you like**.

Thank You.


End file.
